Talk:30 Days Without An Accident
Melissa and Scott Why are they listed as guests? They've already both been confirmed to have been series regulars since Season 3 (hence their names credited for non-appearing episodes). In addition, the fact that they're in the 'also starring' section has already been confirmed to be simply because of legal issues. Obviousness "Sarah Wayne Callies, who portrayed Lori, Laurie Holden, who portrayed Andrea, and Michael Rooker, who portrayed Merle, are no longer listed as main cast members, having been written off the TV Series in Season 3." I read this and... Isn't it obvious? Does this trivia need to be there? It isn't even an episode trivia... This should be put in the season section. The Grim Botches Edits (talk) 18:56, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Bloody Eyes Hey, does anyone remember when Rick sees the walkers with bloody eyes? I know he sees them at least twice. Considering Patrick's bloody eyes, I would say it's an important detail to note. TheUnknown285 (talk) 22:32, October 14, 2013 (UTC) To me, it seems more like it's coming from his nose. He likely broke it when he collapsed. --InsaneHippo (talk) : I think it's both. If you look here, there is definitely blood streaking down his right eye. At any rate, the fact that Rick focuses in on bloody eyes at least twice warrants mention in the article as it seemingly hints at something. TheUnknown285 (talk) 22:38, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ::I think it hints at the disease that Patrick and the pig died from. It might be affecting the walkers as well. That, or those specific walkers have just been around since nearly the beginning, and are starting to decay moreso than the others. --InsaneHippo (talk) :::Personally I think that the unknown illness Patrick dies from is the plague that caused the Walkers morphing, becoming more deadly. If you notice as well, Violet isn't the only animal that seemed sick/dying of an illness as well. My theory is that the Walker plague is becoming stronger, killing animals and humans alike.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 09:43, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Deaths section. Why is "(alive)" after Patrick's name and not Clara's? 18:14, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Episode Review Salutations, Here is the review for "30 Days Without An Accident" just in case it got pushed off the main feed and is unable to find it. --WalkerMaimer (talk) 01:27, October 1, 2014 (UTC) The Flu Now that I'm rewatching all the episodes (why not, I figure it's been a long time since I've seen most of them anyway) it seems like the "flu" in this episode isn't really the flu. Funny (not so much, but you get the idea of what I meant) that I mention this now, but honestly looks a lot more like the Ebola virus. Yeah, laugh it up at this suggestion but if you look at the actual symptoms of Ebola and compare it with the Flu, you'll see that they're nearly identical. I only bring this up now because I just got done re-watching this episode, and remember that Jenner said something about "Ebola strains that can wipe out half the country" back in the CDC. So, I figured I'd see what you guys think. No case of Flu I've ever heard of has caused bleeding from the eyes, like in the case of Patrick and the walker on the fence. Brooklyn Royalz (talk) 04:29, October 13, 2014 (UTC)